After Effects
by ddgorgeous
Summary: When a case ends in tragedy, Morgan is accused of murder. With his marriage in shambles and his career nearly destroyed how will he survive even after everyone he loves turns their backs on him?
1. Chapter 1

_Everything was happening so fast; each room was searched with rapid speed yet no corner or crevice was left unturned. Morgan's glock with the flashlight attached led him through the small building as he navigated the darkness, heart pumping and a light bead of fresh perspiration on his forehead. He hated entering dark buildings and even with all of his training and fearless pursuit of his target he knew he was at a disadvantage._

 _A noise up ahead drew his attention and eyesight further down the hallway. It was like scratching, maybe a small child or a large critter that had gotten into the place. Either way his finger was on the trigger and he'd pull it without a moment's hesitation. His steps were cautious as he proceeded. There it was again, the noise only this time his eyes fell upon the culprit; a small child huddled in the corner of the room he'd just entered. Then the sniffling and whimpering, slowly he raised the gun not to shoot but to see what they had all come to see._

 _Mikey Jones, the eight-year old boy who'd been taken from a local park while playing with his mother was shivering and desperately trying to find a place to hide among the shadows of the empty room. Morgan raised his hand as if he were surrendering and continued toward the boy…_

"I'm sorry, that's all I remember everything went black after that."

"No, it's okay, you're doing just fine. Just lay back and get some rest well talk again later."

Morgan gingerly laid back against the pillows mindful of the large sore area on the back of his head. He watched his boss leave the room and close the door. Seconds later his partner and good friend came through the door wearing a guilty smile. Hands in his pockets he approached the bed without saying a word.

"Hey, Pretty Boy."

He knew his young friend would be feeling bad for what happened even though it wasn't his fault. Morgan didn't blame him it was all a part of what they did all day, every day.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Just a slight headache, I'll be fine."

"Look Morgan…"

"No Reid. Don't even go there, kid. This wasn't your fault, do you hear me?"

"But it is my fault, Morgan! I should have followed you down that hallway. I shouldn't have let you go alone!"

"Reid, you did your job! I'm a team leader and it was my call. If it's anybody's fault it's mine. So don't go blaming yourself for something you had no control over."

"Yeah but…"

"No, 'buts'."

The silence was heavy between them and Morgan knew he had been unsuccessful in convincing Spencer that he had done everything right. The real problem was on its way to the hospital; his problems were far bigger than the concussion he'd suffered an hour ago.

"The doctors want to keep you overnight for observation."

"I can't stay here man, you know what today is?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. It's your third wedding anniversary."

"And my wife has big plans for us tonight. She even cooked! When was the last time you heard about my wife cooking?"

"Um…I have and eidetic memory and I don't remember her ever cooking."

"Exactly!"

Penelope's heart stopped when she received the call from JJ. She heard something in her friend's voice, then the pause and she knew something had happened. The team had been racing the clock all day trying to find a young kidnapping victim. Everybody knew how Morgan got when children were involved. Once they'd confirmed the location of their unsub the team headed out; Morgan was on overdrive and the moment they'd arrived at the old condemned building he was eager maybe too eager to lead the others inside.

She was three months pregnant the stress from her job and the long hours had forced her doctor to put her on early maternity leave deeming her pregnancy high risk. He'd promised her that he'd be careful, promised her he wouldn't do anything impulsive to put himself at risk but he'd done quite the opposite and stunts like today had become more and more commonplace. She didn't want to be a single parent but this latest phone call made her wonder if that was something she would have to face soon. If that was the case maybe she needed to end things with him now and get herself adjusted to being alone. He'd promised her over and over that he would be careful and he'd stop taking risks with his life but he was always the first one through the door…always!

He could hear her heels clicking on the tile halfway down the hallway. She'd be there within seconds and he could tell by the speed of her heels hitting the tile that he was in big trouble. He deserved it and he had no excuse. He shot a fearful look at a nervous Spencer Reid and waited for the inevitable.

"Derek James Morgan!"

He saw the fire in her eyes even Reid flinched as she stepped through the doorway.

"I…think…I'll leave you two alone…"

Before either of them could object he was in the hallway.

"Coward!" Morgan yelled.

She wasn't amused and his megawatt smile and puppy dog eyes were not going to get him out of trouble with her.

"Derek, I swear if you weren't in that bed…"

"I'm sorry, Baby Girl…I didn't mean to…"

"What? Make me worry? You said that the last time and the time before that and the time before that! Derek, do you know why I'm not allowed to work away from home?"

"Baby…"

"It's because of you! You and your…your…death wish! My blood pressure shoots through the roof every time you're in the field! I can't take this, Derek! I don't want to raise this baby alone but…"

"And you won't Baby Girl, I promise!"

He reached for her hand but she pulled away from him as tears began streaming down her face. He'd really messed up this time and he wasn't sure if she'd forgive him. She was his world; she and their unborn child were his reasons for getting up every day and seeing her crying broke his heart. He was a jerk and he knew it.

"I've done a lot of thinking on the way over here. I think it would be a good idea if I went to California to stay with my family."

He felt as if he'd been sucker punched.

"What? No! Please Penelope don't do that…"

"Just until I have the baby. Derek, I can't be near you right now. I can't keep worrying about you wondering if you're going to do something stupid and get yourself killed…"

"Baby, please don't do this. I promise for real this time. I'll do better…"

"No Derek, you won't. It's in your nature to be the hero, to be the protector and the knight-in-shining-armor and I get it."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Because there's just one catch. I can't stand the thought of losing you. I need to get use to being without you because it's only a matter of time before you get yourself killed."

"That's not true. We need to talk about this! Can we talk? You don't get to make a decision like this, Penelope without us talking about it!"

"It's my life, Derek…my life and our baby's life that I have to worry about!"

She turned and headed for the door. He was speechless, devastated as she turned back before stepping out into the hallway.

"Penelope, you're my wife, I love you! You and our child are everything to me! Don't leave, please!"

"Goodbye, Derek…"


	2. Chapter 2

Reid watched her race down the hallway past the waiting room. She was crying and her visit had been only seven minutes and thirty-four seconds… not good. With Morgan injured she would normally never leave his side no matter how minor. He made his way back to Morgan's room and without knocking he pushed the door opened and walked in.

"Where's Garcia going? She looked pretty upset!"

"I really did it this time Reid. She's really pissed at me!"

Morgan began pulling the sheets back and getting out of bed. His legs felt like jelly and his head screamed for him to reconsider his actions as pain shot through him. His vision was blurry and he felt sick to his stomach.

"Whoa there! You know what the doctor said, you're supposed to stay off your feet!"

Reid rushed over to stop him from getting up but his feet were already on the ground.

"Hand me my clothes. I need to stop her. She's got to listen to me!"

"Morgan, you wouldn't even make it two steps from this bed before falling on your face! Stay put I'll go talk to her, okay?"

Morgan knew his friend was right. The room was spinning and he saw the old worn pavement and his face meeting in the very near future if he took another step. He shook his head yes and got back under the sheet. He watched as Reid left the room again.

Reid found the distraught mother-to-be sitting on a cement bench outside the emergency room. She was crying and wiping her face with a damp tissue. She didn't even notice he was there until he sat next to her and placed his arm around her shoulder. She jumped slightly before realizing who it was. He smiled slightly waiting for her to calm down.

"I can't take this anymore, Spencer. It's too much."

"Garcia, it wasn't his fault what happened. I should have followed him down that hallway. It was dark and we weren't familiar with the house. I should have never let him go alone if I hadn't he'd never gotten hurt."

"Reid we both know him he went down the hallway alone by choice. He knew better but he was probably trying to keep you out of harms way instead he nearly got himself killed…again!"

Reid watched as new tears began streaming down her face and her breathing increased. He knew her condition and the doctor's concern for her and the baby's health.

"Garcia you've got to calm down. You know stress and getting emotional will hurt the baby."

"I know Reid. That's why I know what I need to do. I can't lose this baby and I won't let Derek put us both at risk any more!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving Derek!"

"What? Garcia you can't do that! It will break him and you know it!"

"I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt him but I've got to protect my child, Reid."

Reid watched her and he knew her mind was made up. He knew how to fix a lot of things, he could quote statistics on just about any subject but one thing he didn't know was how to fix his friends.

"At least let me drive you home. You're too upset to drive."

"What about my car?"

"JJ and I will make sure you get it back tomorrow."

"Okay. Thank you, Genius."

"Just wait here. I'm going to let Morgan know I'm taking you home."

She shook her head, yes and watched him enter the hospital again. She felt sick at the thought of leaving her husband alone. She didn't know when things had gone so terribly wrong between them. He was her knight and he'd promised her the fairytale she'd always dreamed of but with his latest antics she began to doubt that her fairytale was anything more than a figment of her imagination. She loved him and their family but…

Hotch, Rossi and JJ were in the room when Reid returned. The night was about to get worse for his friend and he was glad the rest of the team was there.

"Did you find her?"

"Yeah Morgan, I did. She's pretty upset, I'm going to take her home I don't think she should be driving."

"Thanks, man."

Reid turned and quickly left the room. He felt a twinge of guilt leaving the others to tell him the rest of the news. They'd all been dreading it and with the showdown with his wife, Morgan hadn't had a chance to ask about the little boy.

"How's Mikey?"

Rossi dropped his head and JJ looked away and then at Hotch.

"He's dead Morgan."

"What? How? He was alive when we got there I saw him…in the room!"

"He's dead, Morgan!" Hotch repeated.

"But what happened?"

"He was shot and killed shortly after you found him."

"NO! Hotch that can't be true! Who shot him?"

"You did!"

 **Home of Derek and Penelope Morgan –**

The lights were still on in the kitchen she'd been in such a hurry to get to the hospital that she had forgotten to turn them off. She shed her coat and hung it along with her purse on the coat rack near the back door. Reid had followed her in and at the sound of the garage door closing he couldn't help but sense that it was the sound of the ending of what was once thought to be a happy home. No two people loved each other more than Derek and Penelope yet she had reached her limit and was ready to walk away from the love of her life. Surely she wouldn't go through with it she just needed time to think and reconsider…he only hoped that was the case.

"Thank you, Spencer for bringing me home."

Her heart sunk as she surveyed the pots and pans that had long grown cold and now sat idle on the stove. The candles that had not been lit sat unused on the table set. She didn't have the heart to put everything away so instead she moved into the living room and sat defeated on the couch.

"Garcia, can I get you anything, tea, water?"

"No, I'm fine really you can go."

"I don't want to leave you alone…"

"Please, I'm fine I just need to be alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Besides, if I know my husband he's waiting on pins and needles for you to get back."

Reid managed a half smile in affirmation of her statement. His friend would not rest until he returned with a full report on how she was doing.

"Okay, fine but you have to promise me you'll call if you need anything."

"I promise, genius, now go."

She stood and hugged him tightly then walked him to the door. There was so much he wanted to say but he knew it wouldn't make a difference. He was glad that her car was still at the hospital if nothing else it would perhaps delay her from making a decision that would change her life forever.

 **Potomac General Hospital –**

"No! That's not how it happened! I couldn't…I-I saw him he was in the corner and I talked to him…I didn't kill him, Hotch you've got to believe me!"

None of them believed it was possible it wasn't in him to make such a mistake. He'd never intentionally hurt a child. No one had been more determined to find the little boy than Morgan. He'd refused to eat or rest and he'd nearly torn off the head of an early suspect in the case. But the evidence was irrefutable and unless there was a witness to the contrary, Morgan was going to have to answer for the death of an innocent eight year-old boy.

"The evidence…"

"Evidence? What evidence, Hotch! I didn't do this! You know me! All of you know me…I couldn't do this!"

"Morgan…"

"No JJ!"

He shot a look of anger and disbelief at his friend. It didn't make sense what they were saying…and believing.

"The ballistics reports say that Mikey was killed from a single gunshot wound to the head. The bullet came from your gun and there was gunshot residue on your clothes and hands."

"I don't understand! I don't remember firing my gun…No…no…I…"

"Morgan, you suffered trauma to your head maybe that caused you to fire your gun…"

"Oh…my…god…what have I…done?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Potomac General Hospital – Morning –**

"Okay, let's take it from the beginning…"

"I've gone over this a dozen times, Hotch! It's all I remember!"

"Morgan you're in trouble here! If we don't figure out what happened you could go away for murder!"

"I'm telling you it's all I remember! I saw Mikey in the far corner of the room…he was crying, he was scared and I tried comforting him. I lowered my gun to my side and slowly started walking toward him…then…that's it…next thing I remember I'm on a gurney being wheeled to an ambulance! Hotch you know me, I couldn't have done this!"

"The ballistics and the forensic evidence say you did!"

"Then you need to find the unsub! Mark Baylor is still out there, Hotch! He did this!"

Morgan looked around the room at the faces of his teammates. All of them looked doubtful and worried. None of them had any words of comfort, no explanation for the facts that said he shot an innocent eight-year old boy.

"Come on! Hotch? Rossi? JJ, Reid? Please tell me you don't think I did this!"

 **Home of Derek and Penelope Morgan –**

She'd spent the night tossing and turning now with the sun peeking through the wooden blinds of her bedroom she knew that she had a lot to do before Derek was released from the hospital. She didn't want to be here when he got home she knew he'd try to change her mind and she didn't want to change her mind. Derek had broken his promise for the last time and now she had to be strong.

Her flight was scheduled to leave in two hours and she was almost finished packing. She stopped at the nursery as she headed toward the front door. Garcia couldn't help but smile he'd already begun the painting even though it was still early into her pregnancy. He knew that with their job free time was precious and he wanted everything ready for his son or daughter's arrival. She wiped away a stray tear as she thought about how happy he was at the news that they were expecting their first child. He'd picked her up and twirled her around and kissed her over and over again. Then he gently placed her feet on the floor and knelt in front of her placing his head against her stomach and introduced himself to their unborn child.

The doorbell rang and she was yanked back to the present as she continued down the hallway. She took one final look around the room where they'd spent countless days laughing and watching movies and planning for their future. She'd miss it and him but this was her choice and she had to protect her baby and as she stepped out the door closing it behind her she wondered if he would forgive her for leaving.

 **Potomac General –**

Morgan was exhausted. He hadn't slept the night before being accused of murder had a way of keeping a person awake. His wife had threatened to leave him and his life and his world were spinning out of control. How could things go so wrong so fast? He needed to get up and out of there. No one was fighting for him they'd already made up their minds and it was up to him to prove that he wasn't a screw up to his wife and that he wasn't a killer. He'd never kill an innocent child, ever!

The arrival of the two men at his door halted their conversation. One of the men was his Unit Chief Mateo Cruz. Morgan didn't recognize the other man but he knew in his gut that the two weren't there to bring him flowers. Hotch and the others watched knowingly, as the two walked through the door. Morgan couldn't help but notice that his teammates knew more about the visit than they had shared with him.

"Good morning!"

Cruz crossed the threshold nodding to Hotch then the others. Morgan decided to remain quiet wondering whether to be worried or pissed that his friends hadn't warned him that their boss had planned to visit.

"This is Special Agent Todd Michaels. He's with Internal Affairs."

His eyes were trained on the man in the bed as he drew closer. Cruz had ordered Hotch and his team not to inform Morgan of his impending visit and he was grateful and surprised that they had actually complied with his orders knowing how close they were.

"Agent Morgan." Michaels began.

Morgan noticed the confidence and the arrogance. This man obviously loved his job and it was no doubt he was the one sent to make his day a lot worse than it already was.

"Agent Michaels has been assigned to investigate your role in the unfortunate death of young Michael Jones." Cruz began.

"Look, I don't know what happened but I did not kill that little boy!"

Cruz raised an authoritative hand to silence him.

"The evidence is pretty damaging agent Morgan. We need to get on top of this before the public finds out that an FBI agent shot and killed an eight-year-old child." Michaels added.

"I didn't kill that child!"

"The evidence…"

"Screw the evidence! I didn't do this!"

Cruz glanced at Hotch, Rossi, JJ and Reid with a sympathetic look before responding.

"Until further notice, Agent Morgan, you're suspended from duty."

"I'll need your badge and your gun." Michaels interrupted.

Morgan closed his eyes fighting to control his emotions. Then opening them again he nodded toward his go bag sitting in the chair in the far corner of the room.

"JJ."

Hotch motioned for JJ to get the bag. Reluctantly she did and slowly walked it back to Morgan.

"I'm sorry."

Without responding Morgan fished his badge and gun from the bag tossing them on the foot of the bed. Almost gleefully, Agent Michaels scooped up the items and headed for the door. Cruz frowned and with his eyes focused on his feet he followed behind. Just as he reached the door, he looked back at the group.

"We'll be in touch. Oh and Agent Morgan…don't leave town."

 **Freedom Way Park – Morning –**

He liked the park this time of morning. The quiet peacefulness seemed to rejuvenate his spirits. The last few days had kept his adrenaline pumping and his heart racing. He'd gotten careless and over-confident and it had nearly gotten him caught. Now he felt empty and lonely it was funny how he'd gotten so attached to the little boy with the dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes. It had taken him longer than the others, longer to break his spirit but finally he'd succeeded. Poor little Mikey, he kept believing that someone was going to rescue him but just like the others his hopes of rescue had come to a deadly end.

Baylor knew how lucky he was to have escaped capture the FBI had found his hiding place and he'd barely managed to get away. Still, he wanted more time with Mikey and he couldn't help but feel cheated. He'd hidden in the darkness while the little boy shivered across the room. The agent didn't see him; there was no way he could have known he was there. It was all about timing and luck and Mark Baylor was one damn lucky son-of-a-bitch. The poor sap didn't see it coming so focused on the whimpering little angel across the room. He didn't have to hit him so hard but he was pissed! Pissed for being interrupted and even as he quickly placed the gun in the unconscious man's hand, Mark was pissed that someone else would get the credit for his handiwork.


	4. Chapter 4

Reid had volunteered to give Morgan a ride home. After last night's scene with Garcia he wasn't sure what to expect when he walked through the door. The fact that she hadn't been the one to bring him home was a sign that his day was going to get progressively worse.

"Her car is gone."

Derek turned toward the empty space in the driveway.

"I gave her a ride home last night, remember?"

"Right, right."

Reid followed close behind as Morgan climbed the steps to the door and fished the key from his pocket. Garcia had threatened to leave after this latest incident. He only hoped she didn't go through with it, his friend was going to need her more than ever now.

Morgan opened the door and stepped inside. It was quiet; too quiet. Setting his bag down on the floor next to the door he feared the worse.

"Penelope!"

He headed toward the bedroom finding it quiet. The bed was made but he could tell almost immediately that she was gone. Her perfumes and brushes were missing from the dresser and the bathroom. Her drawers and closets were empty of all the things she'd need. Reid watched from the doorway as Morgan plopped down on the bed staring unbelievingly into space.

"She's gone."

He looked into the face of his friend then allowing his eyes to roam around the room as if looking for evidence to the contrary. He wasn't ready to accept the fact that she had actually left him.

"She's gone, Reid." He repeated.

"She just needs some time…"

"No, I've lost her for good this time."

"I'll call her okay?"

"No."

"Just to check and make sure she's okay."

"Reid…"

As if on cue, Reid's phone rang and he quickly pulled it from his pocket relieved to see Garcia's name flash on the screen.

 _"How is he?"_

"Not good."

Hearing the call, Morgan looks up hopefully.

 _"Take care of him, okay Reid; take care of him."_

Reid turned his back slightly as a vain attempt at privacy. Morgan continued to listen to the one-sided conversation.

"He needs you." He whispered. "You need to come home. Now Garcia."

"Is that her?" Morgan asked.

Standing he took a step forward.

"Morgan…"

 _"I don't want to talk to him, just please watch out for him."_

"Let me talk to her!"

Morgan reached for the phone as Reid tried to dodge his hand and move away.

"Morgan, she doesn't want to talk to…" He struggles.

Morgan grabbed the phone from his much weaker friend not sure what he could possibly say to make her change her mind.

"Baby Girl! Talk to me! Please just come home we can work this out! Please don't do this!"

Her heart broke as she heard the panic-filled voice of her husband on the other end. How could she do this? He would never leave her he'd never give up on them no matter what. She wanted to tell him something; anything but she stood silent gripping the phone to her ear as he begged her to come back.

He knew she was on the other end. He could hear flights being announced in the background. She was at the airport too far way for him to get to her in time. How could she leave? If she loved him, truly loved him she'd be by his side right now. That was it. She didn't love him and now she was walking away with their unborn child growing inside of her without so much as a conversation or a glance back. Then the line went dead and all he was left with was silence.

Reid watched devastation turn Derek's face to stone. He had no words of encouragement or of hope. Nothing. He knew that she would be gone when they arrived. Penelope had taken the easy way out. He wasn't sure what this would do to the man who'd been a big brother to him for so many years. Now he simply sat quietly on the bed in shocked disbelief while his world plunged out of control.

"Morgan…you've got to hang in there; give her the time she needs…"

"You can go now. Thanks for the ride home, I just want to be alone." His voice was cold.

"I don't think you should be alone right now, Morgan."

"I'm fine, really. Besides, I'm sure Hotch is expecting you back."

"No I can stay. I'll fix us lunch and maybe we can watch football or…"

"Reid the football season ended three weeks ago. I appreciate it, really, just please leave me alone."

"Morgan, listen to me. We're going to figure this out and before you know it, Garcia will be home and you guys can concentrate on the baby."

"I hope you're right, Pretty Boy. Now get out of here before Hotch has both of our heads. I'm in enough trouble already."

Reid shrugged he knew he'd lost this round. Morgan was stubborn and there was no way to get through to him when his mind was set. So, without another word, he nodded and headed toward the front door.

He was alone now in the silence and it was deafening. His mind fell on Mikey. He wanted to remember what had happened but everything ended with darkness after he tried consoling the little boy. He didn't kill him, no way. He had to prove his innocence and he had to convince his wife to come back. How could he expect anyone to believe him or believe in him? It had been so easy for her to pack her things and walk out without giving him a chance to convince her otherwise. Suddenly the walls began closing in on him. He had to get out of there. He'd been ordered not to drive for the next two weeks and he was in no shape to run or workout. So despite orders from his doctor he grabbed his keys and headed to his truck.

 **FBI Headquarters, Internal Affairs – Afternoon –**

Todd Michaels had made a name for himself by weeding out crooked agents and uncovering corruption within the bureau. Still it had not garnered him the respect and recognition he'd felt entitled to; bringing down the BAU would surely do that for him. Erin Strauss had tried as well as several other high-ranking government officials and politicians…all had failed. Now it was his turn and he was going to prove once and for all that he was better and brighter than all who'd come before him. This wasn't the first time he'd come across this group of pampered agents. He and his colleagues had nearly succeeded in bringing them down when Emily Prentiss, now head of Interpol, had come back after being presumed dead. Agent Derek Morgan had been instrumental in uncovering Ian Doyle's whereabouts and had single-handedly captured him and brought down his network. So, it was fitting that he be the one who fell first. He was the strongest of them all, the most determined and the most fearless. He was dirty and he knew it and Michaels wasn't going to rest until he proved it beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Michaels took a seat behind his desk and began reviewing Morgan's personnel file for the umpteenth time. He knew there had to be something there to help him destroy the BAU's Superman. His case was strong but he couldn't afford to rest on the evidence alone. He had to break him. No one had succeeded in doing that in the past but before he was finished, Agent Derek Morgan would be nothing but a wasted useless human being. Then he pulled a framed picture from his top drawer and looked down on it longingly lightly running his fingers down the picture of the two figures smiling back at him. It was hard to contain his anger and his tears as he slid the picture back into the drawer.

 _"I'll make him pay just like I promised…I'll make him pay, Kevin."_


	5. Chapter 5

**BAU Headquarters – Quantico, VA – Afternoon –**

"The locals have agreed to allow us access to anything they discover in Morgan's case as long as we don't interfere with the investigation. IA is watching us so we need to make sure we don't do anything that looks like we are trying to hinder their investigation."

They'd all gathered in the conference room looking over the sparse evidence in the case. If it had not been for the fact that the lead investigator owed them a favor, they would have nothing at all to go on.

"We all agree that he was framed."

Rossi looked around the table into the faces of the younger agents each nodding in agreement.

"But how do we prove it?" JJ asked.

"We keep looking and we find Baylor." Hotch answered.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Agent Anderson stood wide-eyed in the doorway.

"Excuse me agents but Joseph and Sarah Jones are here."

JJ gasped shooting a look at Reid and then to Rossi and Hotch.

"I have them waiting downstairs in the small meeting area next to the break room."

That should have been all but Anderson didn't move.

"Is there something else?"

"Yes, you might want to turn on the TV. The press has gotten hold of the story. They're saying an FBI agent is responsible for little Mikey's death."

"Great!" Rossi moaned.

"I'll go see if I can squash this."

JJ stood and rushed toward the door to do what she still did better than anyone else. So digging in her pocket and pulling out her phone she quickly began preparations for her own press conference. Rossi, Reid and Hotch followed Anderson to where the Jones' were waiting.

He'd been an agent a long time and still Hotch could never get used to seeing the grief and sorrow in the eyes of parents who'd just lost their child. His mind always went to his son, Jack. Even as he spewed the all too familiar words he knew they did nothing to take away the pain.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jones, thank you for coming in."

He extended his hand to them. Both graciously accepted. Rossi and Reid stepped into the room taking uncomfortable spots near the man and woman.

"We are sorry for…"

"Is it true?"

Sara's exhausted voice was shaky as she looked into Hotch's eyes.

"Is what true?"

Hotch was stalling he knew what she meant.

"We heard on the news that an FBI agent shot our son."

The young mother clung to her husband's shirt for dear life. The father, his eyes blazing with anger pulled her closer against his body.

"We don't want to make any assumptions until we thoroughly investigate this case."

"It sounds like you're spending more time trying to save your agent then you are trying to find the man who took our son! If your agent killed our baby, I swear I'll kill him!"

"Mr. Jones, please! We know you're upset but threatening our agent is not going to make things better." Rossi admonished.

"Did he shoot our son or not!"

"Mr. Jones we don't know that yet. Believe me we are not trying to cover up anything. If our agent is guilty of shooting your son, he will be punished."

Overcome with grief, the parents folded into each other and sobbed uncontrollably unable to speak. The agents watched in silence fighting with their own resolve not to show emotion.

"The press has been camped outside our home all morning. Why would they say an agent shot Mikey if it weren't true?" Sarah asked.

"The press can be over zealous and any little tidbit sends them running for the next big story. This is still an active investigation and our Internal Affairs division is on this." Hotch reassured.

The parents shook their heads as they managed to collect themselves.

Morgan hadn't planned on ending up here. He'd only meant to go for a drive. He felt helpless waiting alone in the house that did nothing but remind him of what he had lost. So, he stepped off the elevator and headed toward the bullpen hoping to find his team.

Sarah Jones slowly pulled away from her husband noticing the tall muscular figure coming toward them. Her husband noticed too as he slowly took a step toward the door. Quickly, Hotch, Rossi and Reid saw their friend and collectively panicked knowing that this was possibly the worst thing that could happen.

"Is that, him?" She began. "Is he the one, Agent Morgan, is he the one who shot Mikey?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Jones…"

Joseph was now out of the room rushing toward Morgan who didn't notice the man until it was too late.

"MORGAN!"

Hotch was furious, he was two steps behind the much younger man rushing toward his agent.

"You killed my son!"

As if in slow motion Morgan looked up into the eyes of the man who was mere inches from ripping him to shreds. He raised his hands but it was too late the man swung landing a solid punch to his jaw sending him backwards across Reid's desk. Rossi grabbed the man pulling him away and stopping him from pouncing on Morgan again.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Hotch yelled as Morgan rolled off of the desk now in disarray.

"I-I just…"

"What Morgan, you're on suspension! What are you doing here?"

Without answering Morgan shot a remorseful look at Joseph and Sarah Jones as he rubbed his jaw.

"You promised to bring our son home safe." She whispered.

He knew he'd never forget the accusatory look in her red-rimmed eyes. He'd tried his best to fulfill that promise, a promise he knew better than to make.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jones, I'm so sorry…"

"What happened? How could you…?"

She couldn't utter the words that remained in her throat choking her and cutting off her ability to breathe.

"I didn't do this! I swear I didn't!"

Joseph struggled against Rossi wanting desperately to finish what he'd started moments earlier.

"Morgan, get out of here!"

"But Hotch!"

"Now Morgan! Get out of here and don't let me see you here until this is over!"

Dejected he looked at his boss' piercing gaze and then at the sorrowful looks of Rossi and Reid. He'd lost them too it seemed as he slowly turned away.

"Reid, see that he leaves the building."

Joseph made one final attempt to break free from the older man's grip but failed as he was forced to watch his son's murderer being rushed from the room.

"What were you thinking?"

Reid pushed his friend into the elevator and pushed the Lobby button. Morgan leaned against the wall running his hands across his head in frustration.

"I couldn't stay in that house, Reid."

"You're not supposed to be driving and you're not supposed to be here! Agent Michaels is looking for any excuse to put you behind bars."

"I just started driving, man. I didn't plan on ending up here."

He was a wreck and Reid wasn't sure if he could guarantee the others that Morgan wouldn't pull another stunt like this one. The door opened and the two stepped out into the lobby. Morgan headed toward the door with Reid following close behind him.

"Give me your keys."

"What?"

"Give me your keys."

"I'm not giving you my keys, Reid!"

"Yes you are! You're not supposed to drive and you know it!"

Morgan, without another word of protest, pulled his keys from his pocket and plopped them into Reid's palm; a slight smile of victory appeared across his face as he led Morgan to his truck.

 **Airport –**

She missed her flight…on purpose. She couldn't do it. No matter how she tried she couldn't leave him, not now, not ever! He was her world and with their child growing inside of her she couldn't abandon him. So, dragging her bags behind her she stepped out into the cool afternoon air and hailed a cab. Moments later a bright yellow cab pulled alongside the curb and a tall dark haired man jumped out and opened the trunk.

"I've got your bags ma'am."

She noticed his camouflage baseball cap pulled down low cast a shadow over his face. His dark glasses covered his eyes and he avoided her stare. He placed her luggage in the trunk as she climbed into the back seat. He watched her staring blankly out of the window as if she were a million miles away.

She was beautiful even as her tears glistened on her cheeks he understood perfectly why she was so loved. He fastened his seat belt and put the car in drive. She wiped the tears from her eyes then holding the wet tissue in her hand like it was a precious jewel. Mark Baylor waited until he had her attention and as he pulled out into traffic he knew she would be perfect.

"Where to, ma'am?"


	6. Chapter 6

She didn't remember much after the cabbie closed her door. What she did remember was the odd smell shortly after the cab pulled away from the curb. She'd tried in vain to roll down her window but she couldn't…she couldn't breathe…she couldn't yell for help…then the darkness took her in.

The rattle of the lock startled her. Struggling to see through the fog and darkness she realized suddenly that she had been restrained. Her feet and hands were being held firmly against the chair where she now sat. Then the door opened and closed quickly again.

"Hello?"

The light blinded her temporarily as it flickered on overhead. She squinted then opened her eyes to see the cabbie who had brought her there standing in front of her.

"Sorry for the detour."

She recognized him from the searches she'd run. It was Mark Baylor the monster who had kidnapped little Mikey Jones. She made a mental note to stay far, far away from men with the last name Baylor; the last one shot her she wondered what this one had in store for her.

"What do you want? Why am I here?"

He slowly began pacing around her. She had to stay calm but her heart was racing. She wasn't trained to react in these situations. She wasn't an agent. Why was this happening?

"I can see why he loves you so."

He continued to pace stopping behind her and leaning in to inhale her scent.

"Please let me go. I'm pregnant and I can't be under any stress or…"

"You're so beautiful."

She cringed as he ran his fingers through her hair then down the side of her face. She jerked away from his touch but it didn't matter he had the advantage.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. Besides, you're not my type if you know what I mean."

"Please my husband is an FBI agent and he'll be looking for me…"

"I know exactly who your husband is, Mrs. Penelope Garcia Morgan." He said calmly.

He stopped in front of her and looked down on her enjoying the fear he saw in her eyes as she began to cry. Then he pulled a knife from his jacket and released the blade. She jumped at the clicking sound and at the sight of the blade that had opened within centimeters of her face.

"No! Please don't hurt me!"

She began trembling and shaking her head as he knelt down next to her. She felt the knife at her wrist and with one swift move her hands were free then her feet. Was it too much to think that he would let her go?

"I'm going to take very good care of you Penelope don't you worry. In fact, you and I are going to become very good friends."

 **Home of Derek Morgan –**

"Reid, you don't have to stay, I'll be fine."

"Like you were fine when I dropped you off two hours ago?"

"I needed some air, that's all."

"Morgan you need to let us do our job! We need you to trust us."

"Reid, everyone thinks I shot that little boy! Hotch said it himself, the evidence points to me!"

"I don't think you did it and neither does the rest of the team."

Morgan laid his head against the couch as he squinted in pain. His head was reminding him of the night before and the fact that he hadn't taken his pain medication. Reid noticed and headed toward the kitchen returning with a bottle of water and two pain pills.

"Take it."

Morgan without saying a word took the pills and the water.

"I make a mean peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"I'm not hungry."

"Well maybe not but you better eat before those pills hit your stomach."

Reid headed back into the kitchen. Morgan slowly stood and headed toward his bedroom. Maybe a hot shower would help clear his head. Reid breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the water running in the bathroom. Just then his cell phone rang. It was Hotch.

"How's he doing?"

"He's in the shower right now. I'm making lunch."

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"It's all you know how to make."

"You're right. Of all the books I've read I've never read a cookbook."

"You didn't answer my question, how is he?"

"Not good. He still says he didn't shoot Mikey."

"We know he didn't shoot him but we have to prove it. Agent Michaels is determined to prove he did it."

"What's he have against, Morgan?"

"It's not just Morgan it's all of us. That's why we can't afford another stunt like he pulled earlier. Keep him there even if you have to lock him in the basement."

"Got it."

Derek stepped out of the shower. It hadn't helped much. He kept replaying the previous night over and over again in his head; his memory always ended looking into the terrified face of Mikey Jones. Nothing would have made him shoot that little boy, nothing. He wanted to remember…anything a sound, a flash…anything that would explain why the little boy was now dead. The looks of anger and betrayal in the eyes of his parents would haunt him forever. He had to find a way to convince everyone that he was innocent.

He heard his cell phone ring from the other room and wrapping the towel around his waist he quickly stepped into the bedroom grabbing it from the nightstand.

"Morgan."

He didn't recognize the number.

"She's beautiful. I can see why you love her."

"Excuse me?"

"Your wife tells me that the two of you are expecting a baby."

"You sick son-of-a-bitch! Let her go! If you touch even a hair on her head I'll…"

"Easy agent, take it easy. She is just fine. I wouldn't dream of hurting an expectant mother."

Morgan wanted to believe this was all a prank but he knew better. He began pacing around the room wondering what to do and how to get his wife back safely.

"DEREK!"

He could hear her screaming his name in the background. His heart stopped.

"You are a persistent man, agent Morgan…it would have been so easy to get away with sweet precious little Mikey but you kept coming after me."

"Please don't hurt her. She's innocent. If you're pissed at me I get it. I'll take her place just don't hurt her."

"I don't want you agent Morgan."

"Then what do you want?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

Reid checked his watch for the second time. He'd heard the water shut off twenty minutes ago and Morgan still hadn't come out of the room. After setting the sandwiches on the living room table he headed toward Morgan's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Morgan! Lunch is ready!"

There was no response. He knocked again.

"Morgan!"

He pushed the door open without waiting for a response.

"Morgan?"

He was gone. He dreaded making his next call. His boss answered on the second ring. He couldn't help but notice the irritation in his voice.

"Reid!"

"Hotch, Morgan is gone!"

"I know he just walked into the Quantico Police Department and confessed to the murder of Mikey Jones."


	7. Chapter 7

**Quantico Police Department –**

Hotch, Rossi, JJ and Reid rushed through the doors of the small precinct. They'd received a call from Detective Amber Ramos that their agent had walked in and turned himself in for the murder of Mikey Jones. Hotch was confused, and furious with Morgan. Out of professional courtesy, Det. Ramos had delayed his booking until his team arrived and for that they all were grateful.

"You must be the BAU."

Det. Ramos extended her hand and greeted each of them.

"I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner and these are agents Rossi, Jareau and Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Thanks for coming agents."

"We appreciate the call, detective." Hotch responded. "What happened?"

"He came in about an hour ago and he was obviously upset. He wanted to see the detective in charge of the Mikey Jones case."

"Did he ask for an attorney or did he ask to make a phone call." Rossi asked.

"No he seemed to be in a hurry. He keeps asking what the hold up is."

"I take it he doesn't know you called us."

"No he doesn't know."

"Can we see him?" Hotch asked.

"I have him in an interrogation room. I'll take you to him."

He knew it would only be a matter of time before they showed up. Still, he wasn't prepared for the fire in his senior partners faces when Hotch and Rossi came through the door. He knew the others were on the other side of the glass watching. He didn't want to talk there was no time for talking, he had to get the ball rolling Penelope's life depended on it.

"Morgan, what the hell are you doing? You couldn't have called me before turning yourself in?"

"Why Hotch? I remember everything. I did it!"

"Did what?" Rossi yelled. "What did you do?"

"I…I killed him…"

Rossi shot a troubled glance at Hotch. They weren't buying his story one bit.

"Morgan, you'd never do anything like this…"

"I did it! I did it, okay! I shot him…I remember…I shot him!"

"Morgan…"

"No Hotch, you said it yourself, the evidence points to me! It points to me because I did it!"

Reid and JJ watched their friend trying to convince Hotch and Rossi that he was guilty but something was wrong. There was no way Morgan would hurt a child or any innocent victim. He'd nearly ripped all of their heads off over the last week. He was inconsolable and all of them had been walking on eggshells not wanting to be the next target of his wrath. When they'd finally located Mikey he nearly jumped out of the SUV while it was still moving and he was the first one through the door. Then suddenly Reid had an idea.

"I wonder what Garcia would say?"

Morgan looked up at his young friend as he walked in interrupting the conversation.

"What?"

"What would Garcia say if she knew you killed an innocent little boy?"

"Don't bring my wife into this!"

"No. I think we do need to bring her into this."

Reid pulled his phone from his pocket. Morgan turned an ashen shade of gray as he stood and began moving toward the door.

"NO! You can't call her! She has nothing to do with this!"

Reid watched as Hotch and Rossi, confused stood creating a wall between Morgan and Reid.

"Why Morgan? Why can't I call her?"

"She can't handle any more stress it'll hurt the baby! Besides…"

"Besides what?" Hotch asked.

"She left me! Okay, Damn you Hotch! Don't…don't let him call her!"

Morgan began pacing the small area around the table. He'd been warned by Baylor to not bring his team in. He'd warned him that someone close was working with him and were watching and listening to everything he said. He couldn't take a chance with Garcia's life or their baby.

"Just, tell the detective to book me. I've already given her my written confession. I'm waiving my right to a trial and I'm pleading guilty. There's nothing you can do to change this!"

Rossi saw the terror and the desperation in Morgan's eyes. He was determined to go down for murder and nothing they said was going to change his mind. Hotch however, had one more question.

"Morgan, are you being coerced?"

 **Unknown Location –**

Penelope tried her best not to cry. She needed to be strong if not for herself then for her baby. After all, that's what had gotten her in this situation. She'd stormed out of her home and her marriage to Derek all in the name of her baby's safety. Now here she sat locked in a windowless room with no way out. The man who loved her more than life was now being forced to end his to save hers. The tears began again as she waited for what she did not know.

The door opened and Mark Baylor stepped through the door with a smug smile on his face. She hated him but more than that she hated herself.

"Your husband follows orders very well."

"Please let me go!"

"Not yet, beautiful lady, not yet."

"But you said…"

"I said that once he is tried, convicted and sitting snuggly in a prison cell, I'd release you."

"Why are you doing this? Why didn't you just leave town?"

"I couldn't take the chance. Your team is very good at what they do and they're damn persistent especially if it means saving one of their own. It would only be a matter of time before they all realized that I framed him."

"You're not going to get away with this, you do know that don't you?"

"Of course I will. In fact, I have a little job for you to do."

"If you think I'm going to help you hurt Derek you're crazy!"

"Trust me my sweet Penelope, you'll help me. In fact, you'll do exactly what I tell you."

Then she saw the gun.

 **Quantico Police Department – Parking Lot –**

"He's hiding something." Rossi began.

"Yes, but what?" Hotch added.

"That's what we need to find out and quick."

"If he is being coerced why doesn't he trust us enough to help him?" Reid asked.

"It doesn't have anything to do with trusting us. It's not knowing who to trust around us." JJ added.

"What do you mean? Reid asked.

"I think he's being forced to confess and whoever it is has someone helping them." JJ answered.

"Like a cop?"

"Our an agent." Hotch answered. "Let's get back to the BAU."

The ride back to the office was eerily quiet with a million scenarios running through their heads. Reid wanted to call Penelope to tell her what Morgan had done and to make another plea for her to return. He'd deal with Morgan's wrath later. Just then his phone rang. JJ looked at him as he pulled the phone from his pocket. Hotch shot a quick glance through the rearview mirror and Rossi looked quizzically at Hotch.

"It's Garcia." He announced. "What do I tell her?"

"The Truth." Hotch answered matter-of-factly.

"But what about what Morgan said…?"

"Whatever their issues are, she's his wife and she deserves to know what's going on."

The phone rang again and still not knowing what to say, Reid answered it.

"Hey Garcia."

"Boy Genius?"

"Yeah, how are you?"

"I'm good…good."

"How was your flight?"

"I hate flying. I don't see how you guys do it. My sister just picked me up and we're headed to her house."

Garcia didn't have a sister, he thought but he didn't correct her.

"Listen, I've got to go. I just wanted you to know that I made it safely."

"Oh, okay…Garcia?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to ask about Morgan?"

"I'm sure he's fine."

"But…"

"I've got to go. Bye Reid."

Then the line went dead and his teammates waited for him to begin talking again.

"I think our unsub has Garcia."


	8. Chapter 8

**BAU Headquarters – Quantico, VA –**

"Why would Garcia mention a sister?" JJ asked.

"To let us know she was in trouble. We all know that she doesn't have a sister." Hotch answered.

"It explains why Morgan was so anxious. He knows the unsub won't release her until he's in prison." Rossi added.

"We've got to find her. If she loses the baby behind all of this…" JJ began.

"Let's not dwell on that right now. The first thing is to find out who this guy is working with. That's the key to finding Garcia." Hotch interrupted.

Reid pulled his phone from his pocket and stood.

"I'll have Kevin begin a search on Mark Baylor's background and see if anyone is even remotely connected with the bureau or local law enforcement."

"Good. JJ, check with your sources, NSA, Homeland Security, FCC, anybody…we need a look at the security footage inside and outside the airport to see if we can retrace Garcia's steps coming and going."

"On it."

 **Quantico Police Department – Central Lock up –**

Morgan wasn't expecting visitors and frankly he wasn't in the mood for conversation. His team had already come and gone and that visit hadn't ended well. He wanted to tell them the truth but he believed Baylor when he said that he was being watched. If anything happened to Penelope or the baby, he'd kill Baylor with his bare hands and then spending the rest of his life in jail wouldn't matter.

He was led to the visitor's area and noticed a well-dressed man waiting at the table. All he was told was that his attorney had arrived and wanted to speak with him. He assumed it was all procedure and for that he felt a twinge of relief. The man smiled as Morgan took the seat on the opposite side of the table.

"Agent Morgan."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I had to tell a little fib to get in here…"

"What?"

"I'm not actually your attorney."

"What kind of a game are you playing? Are you a reporter or something?"

"Let's just say we have a mutual friend who wanted me to deliver a message."

Morgan was furious. He looked around the empty room and wondered if anyone was listening on the other side of the dark glass.

"Where's my wife, you son-of-a-bitch!"

"Now calm down agent. Mr. Baylor just wanted to let you know how much he appreciates you following orders and not trying to play hero."

"Please don't hurt her! She's pregnant and she can't handle stress right now…"

"Then I suggest you continue to keep your mouth shut. There are still things that have to happen before she's a free woman again."

"Why are you doing this? I was already the primary suspect! My wife…she's innocent! I swear if she loses our baby behind this…"

"Surely you're not trying to threaten anyone are you agent?"

Morgan took a deep breath he wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug look off the man's face. He prayed his team was working on finding out the truth even though he'd asked them not to. He couldn't lose Penelope she didn't deserve any of this.

"Just…please don't hurt her. Please."

"You know Mark fancies the little boys but me on the other hand I love curvy blondes…and pregnant women are such a turn on!"

Before he could think, Morgan lunged across the table at the unsuspecting man. His hands were cuffed but he still managed to graze the man's suit jacket.

"GUARD!"

Morgan tried again except this time he felt himself being grabbed from behind. The grin on the man's face grew wider taunting him as he stood readjusting his tie and jacket.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER! DO YOU HEAR ME! STAY AWAY!"

The man continued to smile and watch as Morgan struggled against the guard's grip.

"Now agent Morgan is that any way to talk to your attorney?"

"I need back up in here!" The guard yelled."

"I swear if you or Baylor touch my wife I'll kill you both!"

Two additional guards rushed in the room as Morgan increased his struggle against the first guard.

"Stop resisting or we'll have to use force!"

"This man's kidnapped my wife! Please you've got to make him tell you where she is!"

"Really agent? It looks like you may have hurt your head more than you realized. I'm an attorney not a kidnapper." He chuckled.

Morgan didn't let up. He tried again to reach the man who took a step back sneering at the irate man in front of him.

"Sir, I think you better leave now." The first guard said.

"Fine. We were finished anyway."

"NO! Don't let him go! Please! He's not an attorney! He's not an attorney!"

The man moved quickly to the door chuckling as he went. Then just as he stepped out of the room he spoke again.

"Behave now, your family is depending on you."

And then he was gone. Morgan felt utterly helpless as the man disappeared from sight. He'd let his emotions get the better of him. He prayed he hadn't put his wife in further danger. He was exhausted and heartbroken and he allowed his body to go limp as the guards drug him from the room.

 **Unknown Location –**

More than anything she wanted to go home. She regretted leaving and now all she wanted was to be safe at home her home with her husband. They were having a baby and he was already planning the nursery. She was already buying things for the baby, who still was such a mystery to them both. They didn't want to know the gender and yet they both had their own ideas as to what it was. It was still too early for even the doctors to know if it was a boy or girl. Derek would be in a rage now too angry to think straight. She had to be strong more than ever now. She knew he'd do everything in his power to make sure she was rescued and she knew by now her team would have gotten her message that she'd tried to send through her phone call to Reid. Maybe the dark voices in her head were right all along. Happiness wasn't meant for her. Her life up until now had been just a joke to taunt her. Fairytales didn't come true for people like her and nobody like her ever got the prince. Derek was her prince and her knight-in-shining-armor but it seemed as if everything was trying to take him away from her. Had she been a fool to think that her dreams could actually come true?

She curled up on the narrow bed facing the gray wall and closed her eyes. Maybe _this_ was the dream and she was actually home in her own bed safe. If so, she wanted desperately to wake up and run into her husband's arms and hold onto him for dear life. Then the door opened and Mark Baylor stepped inside carrying a tray of food. She turned to face him pulling herself into a sitting position.

"Well hello, Mrs. Morgan."

She didn't respond. She watched as he set the tray on the far table.

"I know you must be hungry so I brought you dinner. I hope you like baked chicken and potatoes."

It smelled heavenly and yes, she was starving. She needed to eat and so did the baby.

"Don't worry I didn't put anything in it. I wouldn't dream of hurting you or your baby. Unless of course your husband is a naughty boy."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh just that he threw a hissy fit earlier when my associate paid him a visit."

"Please tell me he didn't hurt him!"

"No of course not. I can't speak for the guards though." He chuckled.

"It's still not too late to stop this. Let me go home please."

"You're making me feel as though you don't want to be here." He chuckled again.

She dared not respond she continued to sit on the bed.

"Everything is going as planned. I just think your husband was a little overwhelmed earlier. I'll let him slide this time. Besides, I'm sending him a little reminder this evening that I'm sure will get him back on track."


	9. Chapter 9

"Get up!"

The booming voice startled him from a fitful sleep. It was the first noise he'd heard since his unexpected visit from three of the guards around midnight. He was being held in a lone wing of lockup, which seemed to have served the guards better than him.

"I know you're awake, get up! You have visitors."

Morgan's side was raging and he didn't have to look he knew there was a large bruise where the three large men had taken turns kicking the shit out of him only hours before. It was just their way of showing him what they thought of his outburst and the accusations of kidnapping leveled in the heat of the moment. Now he was being forced to get up and talk to unwanted guests.

The keys rattled against the steel bars as he pulled himself to a sitting position. He felt sick and his wheezing surely meant that one of his ribs was broken making it hard to breathe. They'd taken care not to hit him in the face so as not to create any unwanted attention. Two of the men stepped inside the small cell pulling him to his feet. The one who was obviously in charge smiled as he was brought closer to the opened door.

"Your friends from the BAU are back. I'm sure we don't have to remind you of what's at stake if you open your mouth."

"No." Morgan answered quietly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you.

"No!" He said louder.

"Good, good. We wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty little wife now would we?"

He shook his head defeated. His situation suddenly sunk in and he knew the likelihood of expecting any real help from his friends was none existent.

He looked like hell; all of them, Hotch, Rossi, Reid and JJ noticed. Reid noticed the way he was favoring his left side and he heard the grimace as he took the seat across from them.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He answered avoiding eye contact.

"You don't look fine…"

"I'm fine! Drop it!" He interrupted.

"Look Morgan, we know that something's up. You need to be straight with us other wise we can't help you." Rossi urged.

"I don't need your help! Please just accept the fact that I killed that little boy and let it go!"

Rossi looked at Hotch then Reid and JJ. Morgan's face told them everything. The desperation in his eyes, his body language confirmed that he was in trouble beyond the murder charges.

Then…

"Morgan, where's Garcia?" Reid asked.

Morgan's head shot up as if he'd been stuck with a big needle; panic written all over his face.

"What?"

"Where's Garcia?" He repeated.

"She left! You know that already."

"I've been trying to call her all morning but her phone goes to voicemail."

"I told you not to call her!"

"Don't you think she'd want to know that you're in trouble?" Hotch asked.

"If she wanted to know then she wouldn't have left me!"

"Morgan, Garcia loves you…" JJ added.

"Again, is she loved me then she wouldn't have left! Just…please…let it go!"

"Morgan…"

"No JJ...look, I know you guys care and I appreciate that but, it is what it is. Garcia and I are separated and she's made it perfectly clear that she's done with me and our marriage. I killed Mikey and that's all there is to it."

 **BAU Headquarters –**

Kevin hated Derek Morgan. He hated how Penelope hung on his every word, the way she looked at him, talked about him and jumped whenever he called. He had been the reason he lost Penelope. Sure, her turning down his marriage proposal had been the death nail but her love for a man Kevin was certain did not love her had been the source of his angst and his insecurities. He wasn't about to lose any sleep over the fact that now the agent sat in jail accused of murder; an open and closed case it seemed. Yet, as much as he hated Morgan, he still cared for Penelope and he regretted not fighting for her and them.

He'd been temporarily assigned to the BAU after Garcia abrupt request for leave and so here he sat in his former lover's lair working to save her husband. He could still smell her body wash forcing him to recall memories of days gone by. Pictures of her and the team and Morgan littered the room. Everywhere he turned there was evidence that she'd made a life of happiness, evidence that the two of them never stood a chance of working.

He had almost a dozen searches running, the team needed to find Mark Baylor the man who'd kidnapped and sexually abused more than thirty boys over the last fifteen years. He was the number one suspect in the kidnapping of Mike Jones an eight year-old boy that had lost his life before they could get him back home to his parents. The crime scene had been ripe with evidence pointing to Morgan as the young boy's killer. Nothing made sense and even Kevin had to admit that it seemed unfathomable to consider him as the killer of children. Morgan would've died if it meant bringing Mikey home and so like the rest of the team Kevin believed that the agent had been framed.

No one had spoken to Garcia since Morgan had turned himself in. Phone calls had gone unanswered, messages unreturned and so as he hunted for a lead to Baylor's whereabouts Kevin searched for Penelope as well. Hotch and the others believed that Morgan's sudden confession was a result of coercion. The only reason for his desperate behavior had to be tied to her. Kevin would do anything for her…still. He loved her even though he knew she'd moved on. So he sat patiently as the stream of data raced across his screens. Then the pinging sound rang from the center console jerking him forward. There it was right in front of him. It was almost anticlimactic. Quickly he dialed a familiar number and fought to calm his nerves while Hotch's voice boomed in his ear.

"Hotchner."

"Uh…sir…I found him."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hotchner."

"Uh…Sir…I found him."

"Where?"

"Mark Baylor owns a house just outside of town. We couldn't find him earlier because it's listed under his mother's name, Amelia Bancroft. It took some digging but it's him…I'm sure of it."

"Thanks Kevin. Send us the address."

"Already done, Sir."

Kevin hung up the phone. Suddenly it didn't matter who Penelope had chosen or why. All that mattered was that the team found her and brought her home safe and sound.

Hotch and the rest of the team rushed toward the SUV's. They all knew the risk if they were to arrive too late or that the fact that they now knew where Baylor was risked Garcia's life. Morgan would never forgive them and it would destroy the agent for sure.

It didn't take long for Hotch to find the small single-story home hidden just on the outskirts of town. It was in need of repair and on first glance it looked abandon. Baylor's late model van was parked in the driveway; a sign that he was confident that he'd not be discovered here. Hotch parked just out of sight and they all quietly got out and waited for his orders.

"JJ, Reid take the front, Rossi and I will go around back."

Everyone nodded and headed toward the house guns drawn and ready for anything.

Garcia was scared she hadn't seen Baylor since he'd brought her food hours ago. She had been experiencing some abdominal pain and she didn't want to think about what that could mean. She and Derek had been trying for a while to conceive and the thought that she could lose this baby terrified her. So she took a few deep breaths and prayed that Derek was safe and that someone would find her soon.

Baylor had left her alone. He wasn't interested in her though he knew his partner would have a great time with the curvy woman who no doubt would fight to the death to protect herself and her baby. He hadn't planned on things going the way they did but he'd always been good at thinking on his feet. He was nothing if not resilient. Still, the idea that someone else would get credit for his work didn't sit well with him. Life was about compromises and it was essential that he remained free to live his life besides he already had another little boy in mind. He was getting antsy and he needed company. Perhaps his partner wouldn't mind coming over to babysit his other guest while he ran out for a while. Baylor checked his watch and realized that his new little friend would be out of school in just a few minutes. His mother always took him to the park near their home before going home. Smiling he grabbed his keys and jacket and headed toward the front door.

He had company. He wasn't expecting anyone but it was too late to tidy up before JJ and Reid crashed through the front door. JJ would tease Reid later about how he had channeled his inner Morgan and knocked the door off its hinges with one big kick of his Chuck Taylor-clad foot. Their friend would be proud.

"FBI! Don't move!"

Reid aimed at the unsuspecting pedophile. Baylor froze his eyes bucked in fear as the agents surrounded him. JJ holstered her gun and quickly cuffed the man and led him out toward the front of the house to a waiting uniformed officer. Hotch, Rossi and Reid rushed through the house calling for Garcia entering every room on the way. The last room at the end of the long hallway was locked and Hotch wasted no time kicking the door in. His heart stopped at the sight of her lying on the floor in a fetal position.

"Garcia!"

She didn't move or make a sound as he rushed toward her dropping to his knees.

"I need medical in her NOW!" He yelled into his comm device.

His hands were shaking but he was relieved when he was finally able to feel a pulse.

"Hang on Penelope…help is coming…"

 **Quantico Police Department – Central Lockup – Later –**

Morgan paced back and forth in his cell his body still aching from his late night visit from the three stooges dressed in police uniforms. He needed to talk to Hotch. It was no doubt that his team knew that Penelope was in trouble. He was terrified that their snooping would get her killed before they were able to figure out where she was. He couldn't lose her or their baby. He'd already caused her enough grief to force her to walk out on him. He just wanted her to be safe even if he couldn't convince her to give him another chance.

By now Hotch was certain that who ever was working with Mark Baylor knew that he'd been arrested and would go after Morgan…they were too many steps behind to make a difference. He could only hope that Morgan could hold his own until he got there. So, sending JJ and Reid to the hospital Hotch and Rossi headed back to the police department. He didn't know who had been leaking information to Mark Baylor so there was no one they could trust to protect Morgan.

 **Potomac General Hospital –**

JJ and Reid nervously paced the waiting room floor. Garcia had been rushed there after being found at Baylor's house. Both were relieved that at least she had regained consciousness before being transported to the hospital and so they held on to that as their ray of hope. JJ thought about how happy Garcia was when she'd learned of the baby. She and Morgan had been trying for a while and finally it had happened for them. The pregnancy hadn't been without its problems causing her doctors to force her to stop working. That didn't sit well with her friend.

Reid had found a corner where he withdrew while reading through a stack of old magazines he'd collected from around the room. He needed Garcia to be okay and the baby. He needed Morgan and her to get back together so things could be normal again. He knew the stats and he wanted to stop them from running around in his head but he couldn't. This had been a high-risk pregnancy from the start and the doctors had warned both Garcia and Morgan of the risk stress placed on the baby. Still, time after time Morgan would pull some crazy stunt that would land him in the hospital like it did a few nights ago. He was worried. If anything happened to Garcia or their baby it would destroy his friend.

 **Quantico Police Department Central Lockup –**

"I thought we had an agreement?"

Morgan jerked to his feet with his back to the wall and faced the man that had claimed to be his lawyer less than twenty-four hours ago.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be back here!"

"You've been running your mouth and now you have to pay!"

"Look, I didn't say anything! Where's my wife?"

"Your friends found out that Mark was holding her at his house."

"Where is she?"

"You should have just kept your mouth shut and followed orders!"

"I told you I didn't say anything! Besides, you had to have known that your plan wasn't going to work! My team is good at what they do and they know I'm not a child murderer like your friend Baylor!"

"Well it really won't matter now."

Morgan watched the man pull a knife from his pocket smiling as the blade jumped from the handle.

"So how do you expect to get on this side of these bars?"

Then the man reached into his other pocket and pulled out a large key and pushed it into the lock. Morgan's eyes widened as the door opened with ease.

"You're going to need more than that knife if you step foot in this cell."

Then two of the three officers from the night before stepped in to view and stood on either side of the man.

"Let's just say I brought backup." He leered.

 **Potomac General Hospital –**

JJ and Reid jumped to their feet when the older gray-haired woman walked through the door.

"Penelope Garcia Morgan?"

"Yes!" They answered in unison.

The woman wearily approached them. Reid looked at her, ever the profiler. He didn't like what he saw…he didn't like it at all.


	11. Chapter 11

Detective Amber Ramos noticed the agents rush through the door. She wasn't expecting them; in fact she hadn't spoken to them since their last visit with their fellow agent. They seemed to be in a hurry as they headed toward the hall that led to Central Lockup.

"Agents, I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

"Detective we have reason to believe Agent Morgan is in danger. We need to see him. Now."

"What are you saying? In danger from who?"

"Mark Baylor was working with someone in this precinct and by now that person knows that Baylor has been arrested."

"No way one of my officers would help a known pedophile and murderer."

"They have and they are. Now unless you want me to assume that person is you I suggest you take us to him. Now detective!"

"Of course. This way."

Without another word of protest, Detective Ramos led Hotch and Rossi to the secluded wing where Morgan was being held. As soon as they stepped into the dark hallway, it was obvious that he was placed alone there for a reason. Whoever was working with Baylor wanted him alone where no one else could see or hear what was going on.

"Drop the knife, Agent!"

Ramos recognized the voice of Darryl Smith, one of her veteran officers who'd just returned from suspension for a police brutality complaint. He'd been cleared of all charges but she'd always suspected he was dirty. The three continued down the hall cautiously.

"You heard him, drop the knife!"

Phil Perkins was the other voice. He'd just celebrated his third year on the force and he was a follower; joined at the hip with officer Smith.

"I warned him! You're going to have a hard time explaining why a federal agent is lying dead in lockup."

"You were trying to escape and you attacked your attorney. Piece of cake, besides nobody will believe a confessed child killer."

"Oh you'd be surprised what we'd believe, officer."

Rossi stepped into view with Hotch and Ramos taking positions next to him guns drawn and aimed at the two men. Hotch glanced quickly at Morgan who had a bloody well-dressed man in a head lock. Things obviously had not gone the way the trio had planned.

"Morgan?"

"I'm alright. I'm alright."

 **Potomac General Hospital –**

"For the hundredth time, I'm fine! I just got lightheaded, that's all!" She insisted.

"That's not exactly what the doctor said." Reid began. "Your blood pressure got dangerously high because of the stress of being kidnapped by Mark Bay…"

"Fine, fine…damn that eidetic memory of yours!"

"The look on your doctor's face had us scared to death, Garcie!" JJ began.

"Profilers! You were trying to read a doctor who'd just come off a sixteen-hour shift. Of course she looked haggard."

"We thought we'd lost you…and the baby."

"Listen, my Blonde Super Girl, don't count me out just yet, I have too much to live for."

"Glad to hear it." Reid began. "I know Morgan will be glad to see you."

They both noticed her face drop as she shifted uncomfortably in the bed. She'd left him because of his hot dogging stunts in the field. She'd always wonder if her willingness to walk out on their marriage when he needed her the most would spell the end for them. She looked away from her friends focusing on her hands as she fiddled with her blanket.

"How is he?"

"He confessed to killing Mikey but you know that already, right?"

"Mark Baylor forced him to confess. He threatened to kill me if he didn't."

"He's scheduled to be arraigned in the morning that is if…" Reid began.

"If what?" Garcia interrupted.

"Hotch thinks Baylor had a partner who's a cop that's been keeping an eye on Morgan. Once he finds out Baylor has been arrested he'll go after him."

"No! Please you guys have to protect him! He was just trying to keep me safe!"

"Calm down, Garcie! Hotch and Rossi are on the way there. You have to stay calm for the baby!" JJ insisted.

Garcia leaned heavily against the pillows and tried to calm down. She prayed her husband would be safe…and that he would forgive her for putting him in this mess.

 **Quantico Police Department - Later-**

Detective Ramos quickly processed the paperwork to drop the charges against Morgan and he was relieved to have the case closed. He had one thing on his mind and that was getting to Penelope. Hotch and Rossi had reluctantly told him what had happened and at was all he could do to hold himself together while he was processed out of the system. As he collected his personal items he watched officers Smith and Perkins being led out of the interrogation room with their hands cuffed behind their backs. Cody Henderson, the man pretending to be his attorney was nothing more than a petty thief that Baylor had paid to do a little acting for him. The team would find out later that the man had shared a cell with Baylor several years ago and Henderson owed him a favor.

None of that mattered now. Nothing was important except getting to the hospital and he didn't care that Hotch had glared at him through the rearview mirror as he yelled for him to go faster for the tenth time.

"Morgan, relax! She's fine, the baby is fine!"

"I need to see her, man! You should have just let me drive!"

"I think we all would like to get there in one piece." Rossi interjected.

Rolling his eyes and brushing his hands across his head Morgan squirmed in the back seat of the SUV. They were ten minutes out, five minutes if he'd been behind the wheel.

Finally, eight minutes later Hotch pulled the SUV into the Emergency Room parking lot. Both he and Rossi jumped out and noticed that Morgan was still seated in the back seat staring into space. Puzzled the two approached the back seat and opened the doors.

"Come on." Rossi started.

"What are you waiting on?" Hotch asked.

"What if she doesn't want to see me?"

"Of course she wants to see you…" Hotch began.

"No. I'm the reason she's in the hospital. I'm the reason she's stressed out and can't work! She doesn't want to see me!"

"So that's it…you're going to just throw everything the two of you have away! Morgan, you're going to be a father in seven months! Do you want your child growing up without you?"

"Rossi! She left me! She didn't want me in her life! She was going to just disappear and take my child away without me having any say in the matter!"

"You are the biggest, most stubborn ass I've ever known! Garcia loves you! Do you honestly think she would have kept your child from you?"

"I didn't until I came home and she was gone!"

"She was trying to get your attention, you idiot! She needed you to hear her! The only way she could do that was to leave!"

"Rossi, you don't get it…"

"He's right, Derek." Hotch began. "She knows that she is the most important thing in your life and you'd do whatever it took not to lose her and your baby. It was the only way to make you listen to her."

"Wait, are you saying she profiled me?"

Hotch and Rossi smiled at each other. Their stubborn friend finally got it.

"I'll be damned!"

Morgan knew that no matter how long he lived he'd never completely be able to figure her out. She was right, he'd do anything to save his marriage even if it meant making a decision that would change his life forever. He loved her beyond words and without her and their child he had no life at all.

Penelope was sound asleep when he pushed the door open. JJ and Reid looked up with smiles of relief on their faces. Hotch and Rossi had decided to wait in the hallway while Derek went inside. JJ hugged her friend and Reid followed suit as they slipped quietly out of the room giving the couple some much needed alone time.

They were alone now. Derek pulled the chair as close to her bed as possible and sat down taking her hand gently in his and pulling it to his lips planting a soft kiss on the back of her hand. Slowly her eyes opened.

"Derek?"

"Hey Baby Girl. How are you feeling?"

"Better now. Derek…"

"Listen, Baby…I understand if you don't want me here… I know we have some things to work on…well, I have some things to work on…"

"Derek…"

"I can't lose you and I can't lose our baby…so whatever you want me to do I'll do it!"

"Derek…"

"I love you, Penelope, I can't lose you! Please just give me a chance, I'll do better I…"

"Derek!"

He stopped for a moment and looked at her.

"Man, and you call me a motor mouth."

"I should have never left. I love you…always have and always will. I was just so angry…scared…"

"When I got the call that you'd been hurt I lost it! I need you, Derek. Do you know that? I need you and this baby needs you."

"I'm going to quit the bureau."

"What?"

"I'm going to quit the bureau…the BAU…"

"And do what?"

"I don't know, I'll find something else. I have my law degree. I'll take the bar, I'll teach…train…I can sell a few of our houses and…"

"No, no, no…Derek. You quitting the bureau is scarier than you chasing unsubs down dark alleys. No, you can't quit!"

"But?"

"I was wrong to try and change you! You're Derek _friggin'_ Morgan! My hero! My Dark knight in shining armor! You can't quit!"

"Baby what are you going to do the next time I have to go down that dark alley or into a building after a bad guy? I can't hold back, I can't second-guess myself and…"

"I'm not asking you to do that. I know you, Handsome and I know that you will do everything in your power to come home to me and our family every night. I'll have to have faith that God will keep you safe."

Derek stood and sat on the edge of her bed. He looked at the woman lying in the bed she'd always owned his heart and always would. Of course he would do everything in his power to come home to her but he couldn't change who he was anymore than he could deny his love for her. Then he placed his hand on her stomach and she put her hand on his. This was the proof of the love they shared together. Lightly he kissed her lips then again and again each time deeper and with more passion. He wasn't a man of many words he was always better at showing her what his words seemed to lack.

She loved him and she wondered if perhaps she could have tried harder to get through to him; leaving had never been a good option. He was who he was, the man she had fallen in love with eleven years ago. He was her past, her present and her future and no matter what tomorrow held she wasn't ever going to leave his side again.

 _To be continued…_


	12. Chapter 12

**New York - 5 ½ Months Later – Jet - Evening**

"You know you could have stayed home with Garcia." Reid reminded him.

"I know that Reid but she insisted that I go with the team. This was supposed to be an easy case but we've been gone three weeks now!"

"Relax man, we'll be landing in ten minutes."

"I can't miss the birth of my son! She's all alone I'm supposed to be there! I promised her!"

"Morgan…"

"No you don't understand! The baby isn't due for another two weeks. I tried to tell Hotch to use another tech on this one but he wouldn't listen."

"It was Garcia's call. She wanted to help on this case. You know once her mind is made up there's no changing it."

"I know that, Pretty Boy."

"So, then why are you blaming Hotch?"

"I'm not mad! It's just that Hotch always takes Pen's side! He never tells her, no!"

"Really, Morgan?"

"Just once, I'd like to see him tell my wife, no!"

"Good luck with that!"

 **Potomac General Hospital – Evening –**

"Just relax Mrs. Morgan. You're doing just fine."

She wanted to scream and strangle the confident, mild mannered woman at the end of the bed. She didn't want to relax, she wasn't doing fine…she wanted her husband…NOW!

"Derek! Where's Derek? He promised he'd be here for our baby's birth!"

"I had the nurse check and he's coming. He'll be landing in a few minutes."

Her voice was so soothing. Penelope wondered it they taught them that in medical school.

"Breathe…that's it…nice and easy. Everything is going just fine."

Derek was up and out of his seat before the wheels of the jet touched the ground. He felt his heart beating wildly in his chest and he wanted to wrench the door off the hinges. Penelope would never forgive him for missing their son's birth… it didn't matter that she was two weeks early…he wouldn't forgive himself. Things had still been rocky between them after the run in with Mark Baylor. He'd tried to change, to be more considerate of her feelings but he was who he was and he still found himself the first one through the doors chasing unsubs and dodging the angry daggers from Hotch and the others. Penelope had threatened many times to strangle him herself but she never threatened to leave him again. He was grateful for that.

"I can see his head!"

"No, no, no! I need Derek! I need my husband!"

"I'm afraid this little one isn't going to wait much longer."

Hotch pulled the SUV as close to the Emergency Room doors as possible. Morgan jumped out of the front passenger seat and without a word ran through the door nearly colliding with an elderly woman on a walker. Apologizing profusely he continued toward the elevators. Reid caught up with him just before he stepped inside and the two nervously made the ride to the fourth floor.

Morgan could hear her scream down the hall and he picked up speed leaving Reid behind struggling to keep up.

"Push!"

"AHHHHH!"

He'd tried so hard to make it. He didn't want to be too late for her, not again.

"Come on…you're doing great!"

"Derek! I need you!"

On cue he pushed the door open, out of breath and with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Baby Girl? I'm sorry…"

"Handsome! You made it! You made it!"

He quickly moved to the bed and kissed her on the lips. She was a sweaty, exhausted mess but she'd never looked so beautiful. He felt his knees and they felt like jelly. He'd indeed made it in time. He was almost giddy as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I told you I would, right?"

She shook her head and braced herself for another contraction.

"Okay, this is it! When I say, I need you to push and your son will be here! Are you ready?"

Glancing up into the eyes of the man that meant everything to her she looked back at the doctor with a renewed confidence. She shook her head as another contraction barreled through her body.

"PUSH!"

 **Home of Derek and Penelope Morgan – 1 Year Later –**

Derek smiled and watched from the porch as Penelope supervised the workmen. He'd warned her not to get carried away. After all, little Hank was only a year old and he'd never remember the oversized castle filled with colorful balls and screaming kids. But as he knew she would, she'd insisted on getting the biggest and the brightest monstrosity she could find. He had to admit his wife was an expert when it came to throwing parties and this one his son's first birthday party was going to be amazing.

"Wow! She's really outdone herself!"

Morgan, so deep in thought hadn't heard his best friend come up behind him. Reid had a key so he'd let himself in, his arms filled with presents and a wide child-like smile on his face.

"Yeah she did, Pretty Boy. She did indeed."

The two men stood shoulder to shoulder watching the woman who'd brought so much joy into all of their lives. Neither of them had to say a word. Last year this time had been such a time of turmoil and grief. Hank had changed everything when he came into the world kicking and screaming. Reid saw the changes in his friend, he saw how his rough edges had softened and how he finally realized that the world wasn't his to save alone. He'd learned to trust that his team had his back and that sometimes he too needed to allow someone else to kick down the door.

After a few minutes, Garcia joined the two men on the porch. She hugged Spencer tightly giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Shyly he smiled, his face turning beet red. Garcia then turned her attention to her husband she loved the contentment she saw in his eyes. Kissing him on the lips she turned facing the yard proudly while he pulled her back against his chest.

"You did good, Baby Girl."

"Thank you, Handsome. Nothing is too good for my little Hotstuff."

"I know my godson will love it." Reid interjected.

He was still holding his armful of presents and he decided this was as good a time as ever to find a place to set them all. Besides, he had faded to the background now that the two were together. Morgan wrapped his arms around her body placing both of his hands on her expanding belly. She loved when he did that it made her feel safe.

"Just think, this time next year we'll have another little one running around this place."

He was full and words escaped him. He was beyond happy. She was more than he deserved and now she had given him the greatest gift of all. His son and the new baby on the way made him realize that life was worth living and he owed it to them all to fight to come home each and every night. He placed a gentle kiss on the side of her face and buried his face in her neck inhaling her sweet fragrance.

"Hey, I've got a great idea."

"You do, do you?"

"Yes. Hank is still asleep and our guests aren't due to arrive for another hour…"

"Derek Morgan are you suggesting…"

"Come on, Baby, Daddy needs some quality time."

"It's _quality time_ that's got us where we are now!"

She joked pointing to her stomach and then turning in his arms. He looked deeply into her eyes and he saw his meaning, his purpose and his joy.

"Do you regret it?"

"The babies? No, of course not."

"No, Baby Girl that's not what I mean."

"Then what?"

"Do you regret staying with me? I know I haven't changed much since you decided to leave…"

She placed a hand on each side of his face and looked deep into his eyes past his question and past his self-doubt. She was certain that her decision to stay was the right one.

"Listen to me, Derek Michael Morgan. I am here for always. I'm not going anywhere and I don't regret staying. I should have never left."

He pulled her close and kissed her, devouring her in a swell of emotions that he'd held pent up for months.

"Thank you." He said breathlessly.

"For what?"

"For loving me and showing me what's really important in life."

"No, it's me who should be thanking you."

"Why?"

"For being my hero, for saving my life and for showing me each day what it feels like to truly be loved."

"You _are_ my God-given Solace and I will never stop showing you just how much I love you."

"I love you Derek Morgan."

"I love you too, Penelope Morgan."

Reid smiled as he watched the man who'd become the big brother he never had wipe the tears from her eyes. Penelope had become more than a friend. She'd become his confidante and his sister. The two deserved the happiness they had managed to salvage from the many trials and tribulations that life had thrown them. Reid had seen what their jobs had done to them all, the loss, the pain and even the unspeakable grief. Watching the two gave him hope that one day he'd find what Morgan and Penelope had found…hope…hope for a better tomorrow…hope for the impossible and hope for love.

 _"Three grand essentials to happiness in this life are something to do, something to love, and something to_ hope for." _Joseph Addison_

THE END


End file.
